


Till Death Do Us Part... Let Me Give Him A Call

by TDScribo



Series: Hisoillu Fam [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDScribo/pseuds/TDScribo
Summary: WARNING: Contains spoilers for my Hisoillu Fam series!After 45 years of marriage, no one thought they would last that long without killing each other. Not even their own children.Basically: Hisoka and Illumi decide to fulfill the murder part of their murder-marriage contract. Leaving their two estranged kids to deal with the aftermath.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Hisoillu Fam [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Till Death Do Us Part... Let Me Give Him A Call

Toshi Zoldyck can’t remember the last time he cried.

Was it when his father told him he was a disgrace to the family? Was it when his dad told him he wasn’t strong enough to go to Heaven’s Arena? Or was it when his sister broke down when he said he wouldn’t come home?

As he gazed upon the bloodied mess that used to be his parents, he desperately wishes he would shed a tear or two now.

But he just stood there frozen, wide-eyed. Letting out a laugh so loud the local chief of police thought he’d lost his mind.

Their broken limbs were entangled in such a way that it was difficult to discern where the other began and the other one ended. Closer examination made him notice that his Dad looked almost in a state of bliss, while his opponent slash partner had on a solemn resigned expression, as if he’d reluctantly accepted death like an old friend.

He knew it was bound to happen, they always knew. It was naive and frankly disrespectful of them to believe that those two wouldn’t kill each other in the end.

A final act of love between a murderous assassin and a bloodthirsty magician.

He doesn’t even bother explaining to the rest of the investigation task force, they wouldn’t understand it anyhow.

He simply tells them the case has been solved, asking to wrap the bodies up in linen and take them to the coroner for an autopsy. 

There’s still one question he wants an answer to.

-/-

He receives the autopsy report a day after. He skims through it, able to find the primary cause of death and...

Ah, of course Hisoka died first.

He picks up the phone and dials the one person he hadn’t spoken to in nearly two years. 

“Guess I owe you 5,000 jenny.” he singsonged into the phone. Shiyomi didn’t need to see him to know that he was smiling from ear to ear, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

On the other end of the phone, a lone tear had slid down Shiyomi’s cheek without her realizing it. Only when it fell on the end of the public phone used for speaking did she realize she had shed it.

Shiyomi ended the call without another word. She could almost imagine the conversation the two probably had when they were approaching death’s door.

_ “Do you think they’ll ever forgive us for not letting them know beforehand?” _

_ “They are adults, Hisoka. They’re not naive enough to believe that we won’t end up killing each other in the end.” _

_ “I suppose you’re right.” _

_.... _

_ “But still.” _

_ “Hmm?” _

_ “I wish we could’ve at least left them a parting gift. Or a letter perhaps.” _

_ “It’s better this way.” _

_ “You’re right, I guess it is Illu.” _

With that last bittersweet thought leaving her head, Shiyomi set out for Padokea to inform family members, friends and close clientele and make sure everything is accounted for. Because there was no way Toshi could ever be trusted to make the funeral arrangements .

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post this little oneshot full of foreshadowing because I’m still working on the second part to the Keeping Up With the Zoldycks chapter from my current fic “A Family That Kills Together, Stays Together.” Go check it out if you haven’t.
> 
> This is sort of a sneak peek into what I have in store for the sequel fic where I’ll write that epic battle-to-the-death scene, and we find out how Toshi became a man of the law (well... not quite; think unstable psychopath who decides to solve crimes for fun) and why he and Shiyomi decide to leave the mansion and their two dysfunctional parents alone with each other. We all know what’s bound to happen...
> 
> As always, comments are much appreciated!


End file.
